I Seriously Question Your Sanity
by TheScarecrow'sCrow
Summary: With Jonathan Crane critically injured, Batman has no choice but to take him to the cave. I mean, it was technically his fault after all, and he is the only person with the know-how to save him. But will the trauma leave Crane sound of mind? Not that he was to begin with anyway. Crane x Wayne - Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, just starting a new story, tell me what you think, I want your honest opinions! xx Please review!

.: Scarecrow'sCrow :.

Jonathan's POV

The feeling of the cold, harsh metal against the skin of my hand was simply intoxicating as I darted through the dingy, dirty streets of The Narrows. The rats and mice parted way for me as I took a sharp left into a putrid-smelling alley, stumbling and narrowly avoiding an unused, rusted-up dumpster. In a game of cat and mouse, however, there is no time for mistakes, so I quickly regained my footing and sped up, bolting even faster than before.

_Jon, if you don't hurry up, he'll catch us, you know. If we get sent back to Arkham, then I'm not going to talk to you for the whole stay. Just putting that out there._

"I'm sure I'll survive the duration of the time with a reprieve from your insistent yammering Crow. Now kindly shut your trap as I'm trying to concentrate."

The Batman was surely not too far behind now, and that made me clutch my revolver even tighter. Scarecrow was right (for once) about Arkham. I couldn't go back there; I could not stand being half-heartedly '_psychoanalysed_' by my previous underlings. It was utterly and completely degrading. I just had to escape. All I needed was a basic distraction - I mean The Bat was simple-minded after all. I cautiously looked both ways from the mouth of the alley. Upon seeing nothing suspicious, I staggered awkwardly towards a dilapidated letter-box.

I tried to calm my breathing, but I _had _been running for about six blocks without a break, and though now may not be the best time to take one, I sure as _hell_ was going to. A sudden scraping noise to my right silenced my heavy breathing. I screwed up his eyes and pushed my ageing glasses up my nose to see through the near pitch black, and barely made out a mangy looking homeless man who looked absolutely wasted. And quite frankly, he _smelled_like it too.

_I wondered what that stench was. I personally thought it was you with all that sweat Jon; I mean we used to be a lot fitter than this._

"Well, being drugged-up to the eyeball-teeth doesn't leave much room for exercise Crow. And may I remind you that it's your sweat too. Now what do we do with this degenerate? I was thinking 'distraction' myself, but I bet you were thinking somethingalong the lines _'torture-him-until-he-spills-his-greatest-fears'_."

Oh Jon, you know me _so_well. I've got a plan-

"Please, not another one. The last time I let you make a plan, you _singed_off our eyebrows."

This is a _better_plan though. Let's do both. Torture him and use as him as a distraction.

"Hmm. Ok, good plan Crow. _Except_that I already thought of it. Now hush and do your thing."

I receded into my mind, and watched in an almost otherworldly state as Scarecrow stood up straight and stepped towards him with the infamous scarecrow swagger, with what I'm sure was a menacing facial expression, but that couldn't be helped. What can I say? The guy is enthusiastic about what he does. Sometimes I wonder if he enjoys it too much.

The man was obviously too far out-of-it to know danger when it was staring him in the face and didn't even react in the slightest to our presence. Typical drunk.

"Hey. You there. Yes, you with the overpowering odour. What's your name, o' flea-ridden one?"

"Muh... Me? Well mah pals call me Tic. Tic Johhhness... Pleaseah meetcha misturh fancee pants..." He slurred, saliva dripping from his mouth as he showed off his grossly under-cared for teeth in a wide smile, the wind blowing his limp, greasy hair into his greyish, gaunt face.

"Well hello there, _Tic_ as your, I'm sure, _many_ friends call you. Now tell me _Tic, _how many bottles of magic juice have you had tonight?" He asked, gesturing towards the empty bottles of cheap cider. "In fact, don't answer that. Your gravelly voice hurts my ears. Just answer me this, _Tic_, would you like to see my mask?"

"Muh...Mask? Sure Fancee-Pants, ah luv masks... used to have one... when a wis a fire-fighter, afore a wis fired... an whut not..." He ground out, periodically drinking from a filthy looking bottle.

"_Fascinating. _Well this mask of mine is precious to me." Scarecrow reached into my inner blazer pocket and, with the most care that he could muster, removed the sacred –to Crow anyway- burlap sack, and gently placed it over his face, turning on the gas mask.

The drunk stared at us with an expression of sheer confusion, eventually followed by realisation –wonderful, even the homeless drunks knew of us.

"Yuh... You!?" He exclaimed as a look of horror crossed his features.

That look was priceless, and I knew Crow wouldn't be able to stop himself after seeing it. He lifted our arm and sprayed my precious fear toxin in his grubby face. The reaction was almost immediate; Tic fell to his knees, dry heaving, tears falling freely from his glazed eyes. Now that I think about it, it should be interesting to see how my toxin affects those under the effects of alcohol.

It appeared as though he was screaming, but his throat produced no sound. Crow was highly disappointed by these turn of events.

"Scream, god damn you! Jon why won't he scream?! I need to hear him scream!" Scarecrow shouted to the heavens.

_Listen Crow, I know he should be screaming. Maybe it's something to do with the alcohol in his system? I honestly have no idea... it's fascinating... And I was counting on him attracting the Bat's attention whilst we made a break for it._

The homeless man continued to shudder back and forth, obviously seeing his worst nightmare, but still he was silent, except for his heavy breathing.

Scarecrow was exasperated. He grabbed our head –quite tightly may I add- and roared out in anguish; "BUT HE HAS TO SCREAM!"

The outburst caught me off guard. Never before had I seen Scarecrow so emotional. I had to calm him down, and fast. I needed to get back in control so I could fix this situation.

_Crow... It's okay. Come on, we'll find someone else to harass, what do you say? Come on let me take over ag... Are you... Are you_ crying!?

"NO! I'm _not_!" He replied in anguish, but the lie was quite evident from the tear streaks on my face.

I had to take over _right_ now. _Imagine_ the humiliation this would cause when the Bat got here! And he surely would after that outburst from Crow.

_Crow, just let me take over. We'll talk about this later. Come on, Hurry up!_

"Fi... Fine" And with that, Scarecrow let go of the reins, and I was back in control.

Instead of, as I should have done, running away the first chance I got, I removed my mask and stuffed it harshly into my pocket then began furiously wiping at my face, trying to rid myself of the offensive sign of weakness. It was at this point the Dark Knight swept into the alley silently, observing the scene calculatingly with a mild curiosity.

* * *

Batman's POV

"I can't believe you started crying. What are you? A scarecrow or a mouse? We will be talking about this later."

Who the hell is he talking to? Does he have an accomplice? I searched around the alley for another presence, but the only other person I could see was an unconscious man covered in a layer of sweat and dirt lying in the middle of the alley.

After a silent pause, he spoke again; "Answer me this Crow. What kind of person _cries _because they can't get their victim to scream? God we are _fucked_ up. Come on then, let's go before that flying rodent gets here."

Crane turns to leave, but I couldn't let him do that. No way.

Slinking along in the shadows with an almost inhuman speed, I block his path out.

"Where do you think you're going Crane? Back to Arkham I hope?"

"Dear god! When did you get here!? Let me leave at once!" Crane frantically tries to cover his eyes with his longish brown waves, but it really didn't matter. I had seen the reddish, watery crystal blue eyes. He'd been talking to himself?

Time to try intimidation; "You know I can't do that Crane. Are you coming quietly, or do I have to use force?"

"Do you think I'm scared of you Dark Knight? I am the Master of Fear! Don't make me laugh at your insolence. Just let me pass or you might _regret_ catching up with me."

Well intimidation didn't work... However as I've found from experience, an angry villain tends to make more mistakes.

"Have you been crying Crane? Seems like something The Master of Fear would do. Cry."

"...How dare you insinuate such a ludicrous notion. The very thought is beyond laughable that I, The Scarecrow, would show such raw emotion. I'm not capable of it." He dead-panned.

"Showing a little bit of empathy for your _victims_ isn't illegal Crane. However, gassing innocent people with a _hallucinogen_ is." I lunged for him, and he jumped backwards in an attempt to avoid my grasp.

However, in doing so, he tripped over the unconscious log of a man, and one of his arms twisted around behind him, and when he hit the ground, it gave off a resounding snap. Broken. The other arm banged of the floor harshly, releasing _all_ the contents from the canister up his sleeve. The white gas consumed Crane, and then quickly dispersed. Crane's intense eyes locked with my own, he screamed once, a blood-curdling cry of sheer terror, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed completely, convulsing.

Then he laid still.

I ran to him, releasing his broken arm from where it was trapped underneath his back and picked him up without a second thought. As much as it went against my rule of not bringing my work home, I needed to get him back to the cave. He had been exposed to an almost fatal concentration of his own toxin and I had the antidote in a large enough dose in the cave, and quite frankly, if he didn't get it within about 10 minutes, this coma state would become _permanent_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, second chapters up xx Tell me what you think! xx

.: Scarecrow'sCrow :.

Batman's POV

The engines of the Tumbler roared to life as I gently placed an unconscious Crane in the back seat draping his injured arm over his torso. In his embarrassment at being found crying, Scarecrow had completely forgotten that he had had a gun (well, not any more Now it is in the 'glove compartment' of the tank). I noticed that Crane's longish, dark hair had fallen into his face. Unconsciously, I moved it out of his eyes, then mentally scolded myself for wasting precious time and for just being creepy in general. I had to get a move on if he had any chance of surviving that blast of that God-damn poison of his.

I rushed into the front seat and put the tank into reverse, pulling out of the dreary alley, and racing down the road at record speed. It was days such as these that I wished the Tumbler had blue lights and a siren to explain my reckless driving, but I can't imagine people pulling over to let 'The Batmobile' pass, emergency or not.

I could hear Crane groaning in the back, mumbling incoherently. I listened to him half-heartedly, trying to concentrate on the road.

"No... No please... Don't put me in there again... The crows hate me... please..."

Well... that's weird. I glanced back at Crane just in time to see his eyes burst open and lock with mine. I quickly look back to the road, trying hard not to knock over any pedestrians or letter boxes, but that look he gave me was of mind melting hatred and it certainly gave you a mental shiver. I had to keep Crane's concentration off the road we were taking, so I distracted him by talking.

"Crane, how can you possibly be awake? You gassed yourself with a lethal amount of your hallucinogen. It's not possible."

A haunting voice replied; "He's not awake. His body is shutting down as we speak. You better damn well save him bat. Or else." He reached out his arm shakily, made a fist, then collapsed back into his seat, once again unconscious.

What just happened? Well there isn't any time to dwell on the his words right now. The Batcave is in sight.

Scarecrow's POV

_Jonathan? Jonny are you there? Wake up for god's sake!_

It feels as though I'm talking to a brick wall sometimes. Then again I suppose Jonny has a good excuse this time.

I've searched for a conscious thought for hours, but all I can hear is nonsense babbling. And then there was that time everything went silent for a whole 5 minutes.

But then he came back, spouting bizarre and irrational rubbish all over the place. Thank God. And I'm not even flipping religious. If he was real, the guy upstairs would probably think of me as some parasite anyway.

_Well if that's the way your going to be, I hate you too Mr. All-High-And-Mighty._

But I'm getting off the topic... which was... that Bat will pay for what he's done to Jonny-Boy. Just wait til' you hear what I've got in store for him. I'm going to grind his-

"Scarecrow... Are you there?" Asked a timid, exhausted voice.

_Jonathan! I'm here! are you ok? Listen, you need to wake up. Just wait til' you see where that rodent put us!_

Jonathan's POV

I could feel the dark that encompassed me, and in the same way, I couldn't see so much as feel the things in the haunting black.

_Scraping. Clawing. Biting._

Why won't someone get them off me? Can they all watch me in this pitiful state and have no sympathy? No compassion even for something like me? I could feel their eyes on me._ I knew_ they were there. _Watching_.

_Get rid of them!_

Painstakingly slowly, the dark started to stop crushing me with its weight. I started to breath less rapidly, gathering my thoughts. Yet there was still an itch in the back of my mind. Telling me that something was out to get me. That I should be panicking right now. I needed to get help.

"Scarecrow... Are you there?" Please let him be there. Please.

_Jonathan! I'm here! are you okay? Listen, you need to wake up. Just wait til' you see where that rodent put us!_

"Please Scarecrow... I can't take this ... I think they're going to get me. Scare them away like you used to. Please."

_Jonny. They arn't here. I promise. Open your eyes_.

"It's her then. I know it. I can feel her eyes on me. Oh dear God help me."

_Jon. No ones here. I promise, just look around for yourself._

"Oh...okay. I'll try."

I gingerly open my eyes, and they are assaulted with a harsh artificial light. I cringe, but then open them again and get used to the brightness. I prop myself up on my right arm, and look around to confirm that I am indeed alone.

More of the fog surrounding my mind starts to clear, and I give my head a mental and physical shake.

I glance down and assess my injuries. And I knew I was definitely injured, mainly due to the fact that everything hurt. Broken left arm, wonderful. Back of legs bruised and cut, even better. And not to be crude, but my posterior is rather painful. Must have landed on it.

_Jonny, are you back in the land of the living yet?_

"Hmm? Yes. Yes I am. Where are we?" I checked out my surroundings, trying to figure a way out. I'm in a small damp room, with stone walls and... stalactites?! I must be in a badly kept basement, or some type of cave. But why would that Bat put me in a cave?

_Guess what Jonny, it's the Batcave!_

"Oh. Very funny. What's with you and the prefix 'Bat' anyway?"

_Well, you were the one who came up with the BatToxin. Too bad it never actually worked. Would've been a hoot._

Batman's POV

"But you should have seen the look on his face Alfred. Pure, undiluted hatred. And he was talking about himself in second person."

"I'm sure, Master Wayne, that is was merely the ramblings of a madman. Has he awoken yet?" The benevolent butler leaned forward and glanced over at the screen.

"He's just tossing and turning, noth... Did he just speak?"

"Sorry to be so bold, Master Wayne, but I'd appreciate it if you could turn up the volume."

"Of course Alfred." I reached out and quickly turned up the volume, listening carefully.

_'...can't take this feeling... I think they're going to get me. Scare them away like you used to. Please.'_

Alfred and I exchanged a confused look.

_'It's her then. I know it. I can feel her eyes on me. Oh dear God help me.'_

What the_ hell_ is he doing?

_'Oh...okay. I'll try.'_

Who's he _talking_ to?

After a pause, in which Crane shook his head violently, he once again spoke.

_'Hmm? Yes. Yes I am. Where are we?'_

"He's lost it. hasn't he."

"I think, yes, Master Bruce."


	3. Chapter 3

Batman's POV

"Alfred, I need to go down there and see to him. I'm highly tempted to sedate him but... I can't see _that_ going down well." I muttered.

"Yes Master Wayne, it could produce a rather unsavoury outcome. What will you do with him now he's awake? Take him back to Arkham I presume?" The grey haired butler asked.

"As attractive as the idea of getting him back in there is, Alfred, he's highly unstable after that stupid stunt he pulled. I don't know if he'll need more of the antidote over the next few days, so I'll have to keep a constant eye on him"

"I understand Master Bruce. Would you like me to brew you a cup of tea for when you get back upstairs? Or perhaps something slightly stronger?" Alfred asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Yes please Alfred. Coffee. Black." I ran a hand through my hair, then stood up and put my mask back on.

"I'll be right back. Hopefully."

Jonathan's POV

"Well, there's no way out from the inside. Except the locked door." I slapped my forehead and dragged my hands down my face.

"Where the _hell_ are we?"

_I told you. The Batcave!_

"Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood." I slumped against the furthest wall from the door, and slowly sank to the floor, scraping my back on the rough wall and frankly, not caring.

_Stop moping Jonny. This is perfect. Don't you realise that the Bat's taken us to his lair?! Let's infiltrate and conquer!_

"I've already thought about that Crow. We're just at too much of a disadvantage right now to do anything except sit and wait."

It's at this time that the lock in the door clicks open, and I physically cringe at the sound of it. The almost medieval looking door grinds open, The Bat slips in, and it's immediately shut again, almost as soon as it was opened.

We have a stare off, waiting to see who'll speak first, but I'm far too busy studying what little I can see of his facial expression, to see if he'll give anything away by it. But his face is as stony as ever, not perturbed in the slightest by the fact that I'm in his domain. Seeing that I'm not planning on speaking first, he clears his throat and speaks.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"...None of your business."

"How do you feel? Dizzy?"

"Fine. No."

He goes to scratch his head, but then realises he's got his mask on and drops his arm limply to his side. I couldn't_ help_ but to snigger at the movement and in reply, he glares his famous BatGlare (now I'm starting to sound like Scarecrow), that could turn milk.

_Ask him what he wants. Distract him then escape._

-that's easy for you to say. Your not in control right now!-

_Then allow moi._

-Just no-

"What do you want, Bat?"

"Just to see if you were alive and such. Oh, and to ask you when you started _talking_ to yourself."

"What? Don't be stupid you delusional degenerate."

"Don't lie to me Scarecrow." He started to walk towards me, so I jumped up and edged away.

"Don't come any closer."

"It's my holding cell. I'll do whatever the hell I want to. Now answer me, who were you talking to in the alley?"

"I've said it once, I'll say it again. It's none. Of. You're. Damn. Business." I spat out through gritted teeth.

_Oh you've fucked us up this time Jonny. I always tell you to talk to me inside your head, but no._

-You know fine well if I talked to you inwardly, that I'd appear catatonic half the flipping time.-

"Are you even paying attention to me? Scarecrow!"

"...Wh...Whut?! Go away."

"No way. Tell me who you're talking to, or you won't get any food." He side-stepped closer once more.

"Pfft, and I thought you were The _Batman_, not The _Joker_." At this, Batman's eye twitched ever so slightly, "You wouldn't have it in you and your justice filled heart to starve anyone. Even me."

He lunged forward and grabbed me by the collar, hauled me up and shoved me roughly against the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you are seriously trying my patience. You don't know what I'm capable of on my own turf."

_Is he bluffing? Oh man, who the hell does he think he is!_

"Put me down."

"Quite simply, no. Now answer my question."

"Hmm. Forgot what the question was."

In reply to that, me brutally slammed me against the wall, winding me. He pulled back his arm threatening to punch me full force in the jaw.

"_Answer me_!" He roared, sounding almost primal, in my face.

The shock (_not_ fear. Honestly) of it, left a crack in my defence against Scarecrow's will, and he slipped through, shoving me mentally out-of-the-way to the back of my mind.

-What do you think you're doing!?- I scream, only to be blatantly ignored.

In Scarecrow's slightly gravelly voice, he growled;

"Put me. _The fuck_. Down. You _overgrown_ rodent."

Batman stared into my eyes with a look of slight astonishment, as though he had seen something strange.

"Who are you...?"

-Shut up Scarecrow!-

"You know who I am Bat. I'm The Scarecrow, Jonny's _delectable_-double in a sense! Come on, get with the programme! Or are you too batshit _crazy_ to see what's right in front of you? Put me _down_! Come on!"

Batman looked completely dumbfounded, but he dropped Scarecrow, who brushed the dirt off our shoulders and proceeded to extend our hand to Batman, actually expecting him to shake our hand in return. When The Bat made no move, only glaring suspiciously, his gaze never having left my eyes, Scarecrow dropped our hand.

"Well that's just plain rude Batty McBat-Bat. Didn't your half-wit mother ever teach you any manners? Well you see, I worked out that she had to be super fucked-up to have a kid with a nocturnal animal, and-"

Before Scarecrow could finish his foolish comment, Batman had punched us in the cheek, and quite frankly, it was one of the most painful blows he'd ever dealt us.

"Guh...uh... Oh man my _face_. You know, if you've broke his cheek, Jonny will kill you. I'm not even kidding. He always prides himself on his _femininely sculpted cheek bones._"

Batman seemed not to have heard him, his breath came rapidly, his chest rising and falling in pure hatred.

-Oh haha, very funny Crow.-


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, super sorry for the wait, schools been horrendous lately..._

_.:Scarecrow'sCrow:._

**Jonathan's POV**

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to punch me again? I'm tiring from this." Scarecrow said nonchalantly, rubbing our gloved hand against his chest, supposedly buffing our nails to no effect, except to aggravate the Bat.

Batman's eyes refocused as he pulled his emotions together. It was usually much harder to get such a violent reaction out of the rodent, but turns out 'Yo Mama' jokes were very effective in rattling his cage.

-Note to self.-

"I... I think you should shut up and... let me make sure your arm is healing properly before you do yourself another injury. By angering me." He said the last part with more than a hint of malice.

-Don't let him touch me Crow. It's bad enough that's he's touching my clothes... Just don't let him.-

"Jonny says he's not cool with that idea. I don't see the problem with being man-handled, in fact I quite like it, but hey-ho."

-Crow! What even...-

The Batman's eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing about the bizarre comment, instead once again asked to check my injuries.

"Look, I'm not going to ask nicely if I have to again. All I need is to take a quick look."

-Let me out.-

_Fine. This is getting boring anyway._

Batman stared at me as I seized charge, with a contemplative look on his face.

"I said, no."

**Batman's POV**

There it was again, Jonathan's eyes glazed over and became completely rid of life or expression, then he spoke with the normal voice I had come to associate with his degrading insults.

"I said, no."

I glared at him, then feinted to grab him with my left hand. As expected, he had anticipated that I would grab him, but he dashed to the left to meet my waiting right hand. I grabbed his shirt, then yanked him over to the table he had been lying on, dangling him over it. This was an easy feat, as he was as light as his name sake, and he hung limply like a rag doll.

"Put me down!" He shouted in my face, trying to sound intimidating and failing miserably His size in comparison to mine is rather laughable, and I fought back the urge to chuckle just about as hard as he was trying to fight my grasp.

"Okay." And I released him from my grasp, he fell to the table and gasped painfully.

"Ow! what the hell do you think your doing! I fell on... that earlier."

"Well, I did warn you." He just stared at me blankly. "Are you even listening?"

"Hmm? Yes."

"I need to check your that your arm is setting, and that the cuts on the back of your legs aren't infected. Not to mention that I need to make sure you're not dying because you OD'd on your own fear toxin."

"I can do that myself. I'm a doctor you imbecile."

"You _were_ a _psychiatrist_. Not a physical doctor. Just let me take a look then I'll leave you alone."

He stared at me, weighing his options.

"Fi-fine. Just... don't touch my skin."

I gave him a bemused look, but proceeded to check out his arm, being careful to only touch the gauze. It looked to be fine, so I moved onto the back of his legs, dragging my hand over the bandages to get a look at the damaged skin. It was at this point that my glove grazed his skin, and he jumped out of his skin like a bat out of hell, and he fell on the floor, thankfully not landing on his arm, instead landing once again on his butt.

"Gah! Owwww! You idiot, you said you wouldn't touch me! Now look what you've done, I won't be able to walk for a flipping week!"

"I didn't mean it. Stop being childish, all I did was touch you, not set you on fire."

"You might as well have." He ground out.

"Look-"

"Just, leave me alone. Now. Get out!"

"Whatever. I couldn't really care less."

I sped walked to the door, and on my way out, it occurred to me that I hadn't got the mental patient, who was in charge of other people's mental stability for quite a time, anything to eat or drink.

"Listen, are you hungry? I'm not going to starve you. Not _today_ anyway. What do you want to eat?"

He gave me an incredulous look, but then said; "Oh, please, Bat, some of your finest caviar and a bottle of vintage wine would be absolutely spiffing."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Are you sure? It tastes putrid! And isn't it a little _early_ to be drinking? Well, if you insist. I'll be back in ten minutes."

The look on the ex-doctor's face was one of pure shock. It was at this point, I realised he was being sarcastic.

"Eh... How about I just bring you toast?" And with that, I rushed out the door, slamming it behind me.

**Jonathan's POV**

"Ow! what the hell do you think your doing! I fell on... that earlier."

My ass was in agony. That stupid flea ridden rodent.

_I think you should get that looked at. In case there's irreparable damage. Or maybe you should just get it checked out anyway. The bat won't mind._

-Shut up, you mould infested hay bale.-

I was pulled out of my stupor by the bat looming over me, questioning my absence of attention.

"Well, I did warn you...Are you even listening?"

"Hmm? Yes." Well, I'm definitely hearing you. Just don't know if I want to listen.

Then he started lecturing me about how I needed to get my injuries looked at, and eventually I had to cave in, if only to make him shut up. But he better not touch me.

He quickly peered at my arm, then prodded the back of my legs to check them. Suddenly, an almost painful sensation struck near the back of my knee and shot up to the base of my spine. It was so disconcerting, and it made my jump so high that I fell off the table and onto the floor, causing my ass to be in agony once more.

"Gah! Owwww! You idiot, you said you wouldn't touch me! now look what you've done, I won't be able to walk for a flipping week!"

_Pahahaha! Oh that's hilarious! You definitely need to get that looked at Jonny Boy!_

"I didn't mean it. Stop being childish, all I did was touch you, not set you on fire." He said to me matter-of-factly as if it was no big deal.

"You might as well have." I said through gritted teeth.

"Look-"

"Just, leave me alone. Now. Get out!"

"Whatever. I couldn't really care less." And he fled towards the door, leaving me in my pitiful state on the stone floor, pain still the number one thing on my mind. He turned around at the last minute, and said;

"Listen, are you hungry? I'm not going to starve you. Not _today_ anyway. What do you want to eat?" Come off it, Bat. I'm certainly not thinking about food right now!

"Oh, please, Bat, some of your finest caviar and a bottle of vintage wine would be absolutely spiffing." I mocked.

The Bat looked like he wanted to be sick, then he said;

"Are you sure? It tastes putrid! And isn't it a little _early_ to be drinking? ...Well, if you insist. I'll be back in ten minutes." I was completely shocked with how nonchalant he was, and I searched his face for any sign that he might have been joking. He wasn't.

Suddenly, Batty looked slightly flustered.

"Eh... How about I just bring you toast?" And he left the room with the promise of food to come.

-You know, he sounded almost human when he was talking about his disgust of fish eggs.-

_Go figure that the Bat would have a ready supply of caviar. Jammy bastard._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter! Hope Everyone enjoys, please leave me a wee review to make my day :')_

_.:Scarecrow'sCrow:._

**Jonathan's POV**

After that chaotic encounter with the Bat, I was feeling rather... unnerved. His anger was always so contagious and I tended to feel really angry myself after meeting with him. Except today it only incited an unsettling feeling that I couldn't quite shake, so I once again crawled over to my favourite wall - The one furthest from the door - and started brooding about the unfortunate situation I was in. I took off my tattered gloves and ran a hand through my hair (which was starting to become kind of grungy, by the way). However, it seemed I wasn't even allowed to do that in peace, what with the running commentary going on in my head.

_I'm convinced that the Bat's mood has rubbed off on you. You're always so annoyingly serious nowadays._

"Quite frankly Crow, I couldn't care less what you think about my stoic mood. You're mediocre intelligence obviously thinks it's a good thing that the Bat now knows of your presence. You do realise that he will tell Arkham when he eventually sends us back there, and they will strive to get rid of you."

_I, ehm. Oops. Look, it never occurred to me that he may do that... I was to busy trying to make an unforgettable entrance, I wasn't really thinking-_

"That's right. You never think, do you? Of the possible consequences this could have?!" My voice was slowly raising in volume, my anger seeping out. "Think of what they'll do! The psychological torture they'll put me through! The elecro-shock therapy, the mind-rotting medications they'll put me on! And what if they succeed? What if they get rid of you? I'll have no-one..." I trailed off, considering my bleak future.

_Geez Johnny, I'm really sorry. I'll try to think harder about 'existing'. You know, I appreciate that you would miss me and all, but you don't have any idea what it's like to be the one 'stuck in' all the time. You need to let me out more often, it's driving me stir-crazy! Sometime I feel like you couldn't care less if I disappeared for an undetermined length of time. Why don't you just let them get rid of me. You wouldn't mind._

"Don't be stupid Crow. If they made you disappear I'd disappear too. You know I couldn't live without your mindless ranting." A small smile crept over my face, as I picked up a small rock from the cool stone floor, and threw it at the door.

_Yeah... well I'm tired so, I'm just going to recede into your mind like a good little recessive parasite._

"Come off it, you're by far anything but a parasite. If you're tired, then go to sleep, just not on bad terms with me. I remember the last time you were annoyed with me, and I went to sleep, so you woke me up at three in the morning and 'pretended' to sleep."

_Well, you were trying to take on one of your 'patients' without letting me out, and I really wanted to make him scream._

"That's not all you wanted to make him do... Anyway, talk to you later."

_Yeah, yeah I'll leave you to your thoughts which are so loud right now, even I can hear them. See yah._

"Quite."

Yes, Crow was right. I was having one of my brain storm sessions, which tended to include loud, obnoxious thoughts battering around the inside of my head, which always resulted in me gaining a brilliant epiphany, as well as a bouncing headache.

The Bat is rich. You might call me stupid for not thinking of it before, but that's because until now, it was impossible to know if he was being 'sponsered' by some big shots with money to throw about on armoured cars and kevlar suits, or if the Rodent was the one with the money.

However, the nonchalance in his demeanour suggested that he is actually the one who's 'rolling in the dough'.

I suppose that narrows it down a bit then... Young, muscular, rich with deep blue eyes and a wonderfully sculpted chin...

Scarecrow coughed, obviously having feigning sleep, instead actually listening in on my thoughts.

_'Wonderfully sculpted chin'? Your such a sap._

"Oh shut up, I never said that. You're hearing things, seriously Crow. You know, I think you'd honestly gain something from a talk with me. You know, Scarecrow to psychiatrist, completely confidential."

_Fat chance, Jon._

**Bruce's POV**

I couldn't believe my gullibility. Of course, Dr. Crane. I'll just get your caviar and vintage wine. Do you want a jewel-encrusted golden goblet for your drink?

I seriously need to stop flaunting my wealth.. be it in the form of armoured tank cars or promises of expensive food.

I sighed, taking of my mask and walking into the kitchen. Alfred had already put on the toast, obviously having listened in on our conversation through the CCTV system I had set up.

"If I may say so sir, that was a very 'smooth' come back from the caviar comment."

"Oh ha-ha Alfred. Thanks for rubbing that slip up in my face. Oh and thanks for sticking on the madman's toast." I say with a small chuckle.

"It was no problem sir." And the toast popped up in the background, so Alfred stuck it on a tray with a cup of tea. Obviously there was no utensils, as Bruce didn't quite enjoy the prospect of being stabbed to death by a fork, kevlar or not.

"I'll get my coffee when I come back up Alfred." I said, sticking my mask back on, "Thanks for making it by the way."

**Jonathan's POV**

"You know what Crow?" I ask, gingerly prodding my cheek, "If he's broke this, I think I'll kill him."

_You are such a pansy, it's unreal._

"So what if I'm annoyed that he's butchered my appearance? My-"

The door creaked open, and the bat entered holding a tray with some toast on it, as well as what appeared to be a tea cup.

"You know bat, I appreciate the food, but I'm not like Jervis. I hope you're not planning on staying for a tea party."

_Of course not, he's late, he's late, for a very important date. With you._

-Shut you're trap, Crow-

"Do you want it, or not Crane?" The Bat asked, with a tone that was reminiscent of a parent scolding a child.

"Just give me it. I'm so thirsty, I could drink an entire river." The Bat handed me the tray, and just stood there awkwardly watching me drink my tea.

"You know... This was made exactly the way I would take it..." I looked at the Bat suspiciously.

"My b- I mean, I have an intuition about ehm... tea."

I gave him a raised eyebrow, then put the cup down, empty. I started to work on my toast, which was probably the best tasting toast I'd ever tasted... weird.

"So. Bat." I say in-between bites, "Who are you? Under the mask?"

"Do you honestly think I'd gratify that with an answer?"

"Well, it wont take too long to figure out who you are. Just thought I'd spare you the shame of me finding out. Young and rich, blue eyed, muscular? There's not that many people that fit that description in our wondrous Gotham."

"You." Said the bat, losing his cool, "Know nothing about me."

"Oh, I know enough Batty."

"That's what you think. And I'll continue to let you think that. Not that I could care less. At least, Crane, I'm not afraid of crows."

_He has a point Jonny._

"Don't be a complete imbecile, I'm the master of fear, not a mere man."

"No. You're wrong. He's the Master of fear. Not you Crane. You have to stop your life of crime. You need help."

_Finally, a little credit. Greatly appreciated Batty!_

"Shut up! Both of you!" The remainder of the toast is thrown to the floor, and I grab my head, which is pounding with pain.

"Crane... are you alright?"

_Jonny? I was just joking. Say something!_

"Guhhh... Do something! It's agony!" The pain was becoming mind numbing, and I receded into my mind to escape it, but it followed me, and last thing I saw before I completely blacked out, was two bright blue eyes staring wildly, as if into my very soul.

**Batman's POV**

I lunged forward, reaching out towards Crane's lolling head. This must be some side affect of the toxin.

I took off the glove of my left hand, and felt his forehead. He was a bit warmer then usual, but not fatally so.

Suddenly, Crane's head swung up, studying my hand, which I quickly gloved again. He then looked into my eyes, and slowly, a maliciously grin I'd be more inclined to associate with the Joker, spread across his lips.

"Why hello there Batty. It's been too long." Scarecrow laughed heartily. "No wedding band I see? Not even a tan line from one? My little B-Man is a single-pringle Nice to know." He jested in his gravelly voice.

I ignored him, "Where's Crane? Is he alright?"

"Oh... you know what? No-one ever gratifies my presence with a 'Hello' or a 'How are you?'. Jonny's ok. Just traumatically scarred. He'll be back in few days. Always is. So until then, you're stuck with me."

"Are you sure he's alright?"

"Well someone's certainly worried about my little Jonny-Wonny. You got a thing for my Doctor-Cee or something?"

"Don't be stupid Scarecrow. It's just that I don't think I could put up with you for any length of time."

"Well Bat, I'm sorry to disappoint Anyway," Scarecrow edged closer to me, and I try my best to look unperturbed by his closeness, "I would reeeally appreciate it if you could," he clicked his tongue for added effect, "Patch me up."


End file.
